Extended Series
This is the guide to the '''extended series '''of Joe, The Puppet. Episodes Confirmed Episodes # "Joe And The Playdate" March 18, 2018 # "Vacation 101" March 18, 2018 # "Suit Of Armor" March 20, 2018 # "Joe's Special Rap Song!" March 20, 2018 # "Bottle Flipping Dudes" April 1, 2018 # "Dino Hunters" April 1, 2018 # "The Return" April 8, 2018 # "Joe Gets Schooled" April 11, 2018 # "The Changes Of Bob" April 15, 2018 # "Joe, The Game!" April 15, 2018 # "The Dance Lesson" April 22, 2018 # "The Bottle Is Back" April 29, 2018 # "Timing Issues" April 29, 2018 # "A Yeti Problem" May 6, 2018 # "Joe, Song Maker" May 6, 2018 # "Spin Around In A Dream" May 12, 2018 # "Soccer Time!" May 13, 2018 # "Rainy Day Special" May 18, 2018 # "Babysitter Joe" May 25, 2018 # "The Best Sleepover Ever" May 26, 2018 # "A Day In Life" May 27, 2018 # "The Big Switch" May 28, 2018 # "Stuck In A Closet" May 29, 2018 # "Evolving" May 29, 2018 # "Fidget Spinners" June 3, 2018 # "The Zoo" June 3, 2018 # "Online Dating" June 5, 2018 # "Joe DIES" June 8, 2018 # "The Big Break" June 10, 2018 # "Secret Language" June 10, 2018 # "Joe At The Gym" June 15, 2018 # "The Test" June 16, 2018 # "Word Play!" June 16, 2018 # "Video Madness" June 16, 2018 # "Slavemasters Part 1" June 18, 2018 # "Slavemasters Part 2" June 30, 2018 # "A.K.A." July 15, 2018 # "Drop The Microphone Teacher" July 15, 2018 # "The Day Filled With Horror" July 27, 2018 # "Rescue" July 27, 2018 # "Homework Catastrophe!" July 29, 2018 # "Stuffed Animal Madness" August 3, 2018 # "Mystery Mayhem" August 7, 2018 # "Trapped In A Video Game" September 2, 2018 # "Origins!" September 14, 2018 # "BFF Battle" October 7, 2018 # "The Busy Schedule" October 21, 2018 # "Huge News" November 7, 2018 # "Family Day" November 21, 2018 # "Power Outage" November 22, 2018 # "Senior Center" November 23, 2018 # "Einstein's Final Exam" December 8, 2018 # "Joe's Birthday" December 23, 2018 # "Let's Get Evil" January 1, 2019 # "Snow Day, Joe Day!" January 13, 2019 # "The Award" January 21, 2019 # "Joe Plays Fortnite Part 1" February 3, 2019 # "Joe Plays Fortnite Part 2" February 3, 2019 # "Prison Escape" February 17, 2019 # "Dino Hunters: The Adventure Continues" March 3, 2019 # "Spongebob In Town" March 17, 2019 # "The Prank" March 31, 2019 # "Yeti Hits The Jackpot" April 14, 2019 # "The Big Switch Sequel" April 21, 2019 # "Life As A Teen" April 28, 2019 # "The Creature" May 5, 2019 # "Bedtime Stories" May 12, 2019 # "CR Champs" May 19, 2019 # "Book Of Reality" May 26, 2019 # "Inventions Of Joe, The Puppet" June 2, 2019 # "Blasting Off" June 9, 2019 # "Nightmare Squad" June 16, 2019 # "The Admaker" June 23, 2019 # "Lie Wars" June 30, 2019 # "A Pet Dino" July 7, 2019 # "TV Trouble" July 9, 2019 # "Einstein Imposter" July 10, 2019 # "Summer Camp Chaos" July 11, 2019 # "Fort Adventure" July 29, 2019 # "Last Puppet On Earth" August 11, 2019 # "The Dino Dinner Dash" August 25, 2019 # "Secret Agent Joe" September 1, 2019 # "Bob's New Phone" September 8, 2019 # "Mystery Mayhem 2: The Bell Tower" September 13, 2019 # "Puppet Unknown" September 14, 2019 # "Knight In Training" September 15, 2019 # "Busted!" September 22, 2019 # "Copycat Joe" September 29, 2019 # "The Trip" October 6, 2019 # "Joe at the Beach" October 13, 2019 (with Beach Adventures premiering on October 20, 2019) # "My Buddy Goes Missing" October 27, 2019 # "Joe's Shows" October 27, 2019 # "My Friends Are... Different" November 3, 2019 # "Ninja Squirrels" November 10, 2019 # "The Robbery" November 24, 2019 # "Love at First Bite" December 1, 2019 # "Newspaper Puppet" December 8, 2019 # "Back to the Dog Orphanage" December 22, 2019 # "Dumb Face" January 19, 2019 Episodes Coming Soon These are episodes that have been recorded but episodes in front of them haven't been recorded for the schedule. * Joe's Secret Brother Episode Titles Episodes that are coming soon but have not been recorded. GG Games R Us has decided the order that they will be aired in, but hasn't decided when he will film them yet. * A Trip Down Memory Lane (100th Episode!)... trying to discover their best memory, the gang builds a time machine to see new footage and other episodes to see their best memory and episode, but end up changing history and the episodes they loved, so they have to change them back. * Galaxy Warriors (Second Movie-Themed Episode) * Shutdown * The Road Trip * A Better Channel * Joe's Secret Brother * Doggie Warfare * Yeti Goes Viral * Return of the Nightmare Spirit * The Great Outdoors, Part 1 * The Great Outdoors, Part 2 * Evil Eyes * Bad Girl Bob * Inner Voices * The New Einstein * Joe, the Puppet: The Musical, Part 1 * Joe, the Puppet: The Musical, Part 2 * Flu Season * Joe Gets Jinxed * Cringe Wars * Mind of an Adult * Yeti And The Chorus * The Basement Games * Mystery Mayhem vs Dino Hunters * The Ghosts * New Digs * A Forgotten Birthday * Game On! * Brain Base X * Joe And The Titans * Hacker Yeti * Dinosaur Rampage * Jail-time For Doggie * Goomba's Revenge * Fuzzy Bear: To The Future! * Tiny Terrors * Protein Power * When Joe Gets Sold * Fan Club * Into The Stupid-verse * History Lesson * Cooking Up Something Special * The Brawl Buddies * Movie Star! * Badge Fest * Joe's Clone Part 1 * Joe's Clone Part 2 * Remembering the Past Joe * Opposite Day * Puppet Paintball * Cringe Wars * Joe and the Genie * The New Teacher * Welcome to the Scare Squad * Tracking Device * Memory Book * The Remote * Escape from the Army * President for a Day * The Day Off * Adventure For Advice * Werewolf Yeti * Rap Battle * The Truth * Shopping Spree * Pillow Fort * The Toothbrush * Life is a Green Screen * Boy Band Battle, Part 1: The Battle Begins * Boy Band Battle, Part 1: Band Break Up * The Antique Store * Master FBI Agent * Brains vs. Brawn * Spin Around In A Dream, Chapter Two * A New Chapter * Zombie Time * When I Was Your Age * Home Alone Joe * Making School Fun * Spring Cleaning Day * A Day of Bad Luck * Random Land * Creative Juices * Joe: Animation * Gamer Style! * The Narrator Quits * Baby One-Eyed Shark * The Funeral * Island Survival * The Storm * Live-Action Joe * Pokemon Cards * The Joe Museum * Hero Or Not? * Graduation Day * The Car Breaks Down * Joe Gets Glasses * The Tooth Fairy * Hot Durgers! * Evil Eyes * The Chore Chart * Joe Meets Sonic * Rap Things Up Episode Ideas Episodes that were brought up by the cast. * Inside Joe * The Band (Joe's Song!) Series Trivia * Even More Word Play! (THE ORIGINAL EPISODE) was changed to Word Play, and the Word Play episode was changed to Word Play Another Way. * Starting in August, there will only be one or two episodes a month because GG Games R Us is working on the movie. ** Also because The Prank is an episode he wants to air on April Fool's Day, and doesn't want a long pause between episodes. * Starting in September, GG Games R Us will make seasons for the extended series. * Stuffed Animal Madness was filmed after Einstein's Final Exam, which explains why he says it is his fourth time, because Einstein's Final Exam had not aired yet. * Life As A Teen will likely be remade because the lack of proper writing; similar to what happened to Word Play. * The Prank, an episode recorded in March 2018, will air on April fools Day 2019 because it is a prank episode where the camera is tilted sideways. * An "Alternate Book Of Reality" was confirmed to release. * "Badge Fest": When Joe becomes a scout and brags about how much badges he gets, his friends must turn him back. * "Movie Star!": Joe and his friends make a movie after they learn the hard process, but the film goes to Joe's head; when they put it into theaters and go to see it, trailers like "Man VS Yeti" waste their time. * Joe and the Genie was originally called The Wish War. * "Doggie Warfare": When Doggie realizes that dogs like Pluto and Gray Dog are also in the bedroom, he decides to battle them off to see who the better doggie is. * In Pokemon Cards, Joe finds, not playing or baseball cards like the old fuzzy bear says, but a collection of Pokemon that started with Yeti torturing Joe and the card before Joe steals it. The Squirtle and Pikachu come to life. Seasons Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Category:Episodes